


Chat's Paw

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: BAMF Mari [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Marichat, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ship Wars, Still Ladybug Without the Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien survived lunch.  Barely.  And he makes a suggestion to help him get through the day; Marnette just needs to tell him what to do.





	Chat's Paw

**Author's Note:**

> Cat's Paw - a doupe or tool, sucker

Adrien wasn't sure how he got through lunch without choking to death or spontaneously combusting.  He was definitely going to hear from Plagg later about all the awkward garbage that had come out of his mouth, the worst of which had been a dreamy, "Mari, you're delicious," after his first bite of Marinette Soup.

Fortunately she'd just giggled and thanked him, ignoring all the horrifying connotations of his clumsy words.  She'd dished him seconds and thirds of soup with lovely sourdough rolls each time, complaining that he was at least a flour sack short of healthy weight.  When he'd tried denying it, she'd grumbled about wafer thin models and strangling certain designers with their absurd skinny leg pants. He'd tried to defend his father out of habit, but somehow managed to suggest that he would be happy to strip so she could see that he really was fine under his clothes.

Now as they wandered back to school, he was considering never speaking again, or moving to China.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked gently.

He nodded quickly, flashing her a smile before the blush took over and he redirected his feet to the ground.  No need to skin his other knee.  Though the white Gabriel logo shaped butterfly patches she'd added to his one pant leg could totally use friends

She huffed a little.  "Well I don't believe you.  Is there anything I can do that would help you?"

He thought for a moment.  "Tell me to do…  **what** to do," he suggested quietly.  It seemed his only hope, and there was no guarantee it would work.  He could practically feel her stare.

"You… want me… to tell you what to… do?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded.

"You think that'll help?"  She was clearly curious.

He let out a sigh and shrugged.  "Mayhaps."  Ugh.  Even single words were hard now.  He took a deep breath.  "I'm used… to orders."  He spoke deliberately.  "To following… them."  The part of his brain not taken up by flaming self destruction had contemplated the fact that he followed all his father's absurd demands in the hope of affection and praise.  He'd easily fallen into a pattern following Ladybug's orders.  Yesterday, obeying Marinette had been pretty easy out of habit, but there'd been an extra hit of…  **something** when he did it.  Asking her to order him around was ridiculous, but seemed the most likely way for him to get himself under control.

He heard her take a slow breath.  "Well… I guess if you think it'll help…"

He looked hopefully at her.

"Oh…" she whispered, gazing into his face.  "You've got kitten eyes."

He froze, suddenly worried he'd gone half Chat Noir.  He relaxed when she reached up and brushed one thumb under his eye.  Her smile was so soft, he felt like he might melt.

"You're a match for Chat Noir," she said gently.  "If you two teamed up, you could run the world."

The laugh that sneaked past his defenses was definitely more of a surprised giggle.  Him team up with… wait.  When had  **she** seen Chat Noir's kitten eyes?  Those were reserved for special occasions and significant need.  He'd been in no shape to use them yesterday.

"Adrien," she said firmly, disrupting his train of thought.  "Come along."

He looked at her, his eyes wide, to find her extending a hand to him.  He reached out and took her hand, letting out a happy sigh when his reaction pleased her.  Their trips to their lockers went smoothly, Mari easily instructing him what books to take and which to leave before heading to French class together.

"So tell me," she said.  "Is this helping?"  She gestured between them.

"Actually, yes."  For whatever reason, he felt calm now.

She nodded.  "All right.  I'll keep doing it, then."

Nino and Alya's laughter preceded them into the room.  "Hey, dudes," Nino called.

"Hey Nino," Marinette replied cheerfully.  Leaning toward Adrien, she whispered an order in his ear.  "Ask him about his records."

"How was the record store?" Adrien asked, unsure whether the little thrill up his spine was from obeying Marinette or because he sounded like himself again.  "Did your whole order arrive?"

Nino shot a single finger-gun at Adrien.  "Yep.  Five vinyl albums from Minnesota that I'm gonna use to rock your world."

"Did either of you happen to check in to the Ladyblog?" Alya asked, her eyes on her phone, and her face pensive.  She rotated the device and started rapidly typing.

"No," Adrien said.  "Is something wrong."

Alya's dark eyes tipped up to look at her best friend, her shoulders drooping. "You know how I was live streaming yesterday's attack?"

Marinette shrugged.  "Yeah.  Is someone trolling you?"

Alya winced and shook her head.  "That video has more hits than any other.  Ever."

Marinette smiled.  "That's wonderful!"  She frowned when Alya shook her head.  "It's not?" she asked in confusion.  "Why not?"

Alya sighed heavily.  "The last three minutes are the most watched."

"And?" Marinette prompted.

Adrien felt a vague sense of unease wash over him.

" **You're** all anyone wants to talk about," Alya clarified.   

Marinette blinked a couple of times, looking frankly stunned.  "Me?"

"You  **did** leap in and save Chat's leather-clad ass," Nino pointed out.

Alya hummed.  "It's a very fine ass."

How was this his life?

"Alya," Marinette snapped.  "We do  **not** objectify Chat Noir's… assets.  We've discussed this."

Okay, so apparently this wasn't new.  In fact it was routine enough that Marinette had a policy on the subject.  He was definitely moving to China.

"Yeah, yeah," Alya said, waving her off.  "Anyway.  You saved our hot cat-boy."

"Extremely hot cat-boy," Nino amended.  "And it was done with uhh... significant enthusiasm."

Oh joy.  His best friend thought he was hot.  So that was a thing now, too.

"Yes, that!"  Alya pointed at Nino.  "And… well it was pretty amazing.  I mean, have you seen it?"

Marinette shook her head.  "I haven't had time.  I had to take Chat Noir home because he's obviously starving to death, and then I had homework and stuff."

Alya snorted.  "You need to watch it, sweetie.  I know it makes you uncomfortable to be on film, but… it's wicked cool.  And… it's gotten people speculating."  She shrugged.

"What?" Adrien asked, wondering what could possibly be so concerning.  And why had Marinette gone so flustered looking?

"I'm sure it's rubbish," Marinette said, her voice just a bit too high to be calm.

"Rubbish or not, I have ship wars burning up my blog," Alya said grumpily, waving her phone.  "I've had to turn off comments so I can moderate this mess when I get home."

This didn't make sense.  "Ship wars?"  He understood shipping and ship wars, but he couldn't see how it applied here.

Alya nodded.  "And right now Marichat is blowing enormous holes in Ladynoir," she complained.

"What?" Marinette squawked.  

Adrien reached over and patted her shoulder gently, completely relating, though he couldn't explain.

Nino grinned at her.  "So if you two become a thing, you've got to tell us if the suit is keeping any secrets, because I think he's as ripped as he looks, but Alya thinks it's just the suit or magic."

Something that sounded suspiciously like a hiss made its way out Adrien's mouth before he could clap his hand over it.  All three of his friends were staring at him now.

"Dude, is your brain still broken?" Nino asked, looking worried.

"Adrien," Marinette said, directing his wide eyes to her.  "If you have something to say, just say it."

Aaah.  A command.  "How can you suggest that he's not that buff?" he demanded.  "Leather, especially tight leather, doesn't hide anything.  I know.  I've worn it.  It's not at all forgiving.  And he would be ridiculously lucky, something he's not known for, if Marinette were interested in him."  He'd spoken quickly, with emphasis, and his friends were now gawking at him with extremely wide eyes.  Marinette's cheeks were kissed pink, so adorable!  Alya looked like she'd just landed an exclusive Ladybug interview.  And Nino just looked smug.  Had he been too vehement?

"Adrien ships Marichat!" Kim called from the door.  "Add it to the list."

"Already done," Max assured him.

"Nino, Alya, we need your shipping alignment," Kim said, dropping his stuff at his desk.  "Max wants to plot the distribution here at Dupont and then compare it with Paris as a whole."  

"What about my alignment?" Marinette asked.

Kim chuckled while Max replied, "Mari, we've seen the video.  You're obviously a die-hard Marichat fan.  Nothing will convince us otherwise."

Cue the soft wheezing whine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with the end, but it works. Most of this was written backstage during our dance theater's big Chinese New Year production last weekend. Between actual business duties and additional Chinese New Year and Girl Scout volunteering, it took until now to get it done. 
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
